


Thank You

by HeartsFate



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsFate/pseuds/HeartsFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The knock was soft, barely a sound coming from across the room, though he knew immediately who it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been forever since I’ve written anything but I kind of got into the mood. This may be kind of horrible but eh, I wanted to write and share anyway. Hope you like it.

The knock was soft, barely a sound coming from across the room, though he knew immediately who it was. He crossed the room and opened it. The blue clad princess stood with a disheartened expression on her face. Jay was a little surprised to see Evie still in the very outfit she’d worn earlier that day for the Parent’s day event for Auradon prep, her purse clutched tightly in front of her. 

“Evie, what’s up?” He stepped aside and let her enter. Her eyes darted to the opposite bed where Carlos was knocked out. 

“I wanted to thank you,” she sighed as she took a seat on his bed. He watched as she fiddled with the flap of the purse, opening and closing it until she finally reached inside and pulled out the bottle Mal had given. Jay took a step back, unsure of what she planned to do. Evie sighed again, rolling the bottle carefully between her hands. “You didn’t have to step up like that.” 

He laughed, giving her a slight shrug before he moved to lie down behind her, his hands cradling his head. “We have to stick together,” he reached out and tapped the bottle, “besides you had everything handle from what I could see. Chad didn’t know what hit him” 

That seemed to bring a smile to the girl’s face. Evie giggled, her eyes quickly darting back over to Carlos’ sleeping form to check she hadn’t woken him. It wasn’t much longer before Jay could see the sadness creep back into Evie’s eyes. He frowned, reaching out and taking the potion and putting it down on the nightstand beside his bed. 

“C’mere,” he extended his hand, giving her a reassuring smile. 

She eyed his hand a moment before that bright smile returned. After carefully putting her purse down on the table, she took his hand and let him pull her down beside him. Evie curled up against his side, her fingers instantly curling around the fabric of his nightshirt. Her hair tickled his nose as she rested her head against his chest, making herself as comfortable as possible. They didn’t say anything else while they lied there. Before long Evie’s breath slowed and her grip tighten. Jay chuckled to himself. Tomorrow’s reactions would be priceless. He could just see Carlos confused but protective, shooting daggers in his own way of protecting Evie. Mal. Well she’d just tease him. Say he’d gone soft and let the little blueberry princess weasel her way into his supposedly cold heart. He’d just worry about all that later, it wasn’t gonna bother him now.


End file.
